Como Quebrantar la Ley del Hielo
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie esta aplicando la Ley del Hielo a sus amigos por un reto, pero cuando su grupo comienza a jugar La Botella, Oliver busca la mejor forma para hacerla hablar. KBOW fluff. TRADUCCION. Autora original: xx.just.a. contradiction.xx ..sin espacios


_Notas de Autora: Los pensamientos de Katie están en itálicas... Solo para que sepan, jej._

**

* * *

**

Cómo Quebrantar la Ley del Hielo

'¡Katie, te toca!'

_Puedo escuchar a Fred llamándome, riendo como un maniático, pero elijo ignorarlo.  
__¿Por qué?  
__Porque ellos - él, George, Ange, Alicia y Oliver - me arrastraron a jugar La Botella, y **odio** dicho juego con pasión._

'Katie'

_La-la-la, no oigo..._

'KATIE!'

_Da-da-da-dee-da…_

'¡Si no paras de cantar en tu cabeza te voy a lanzar una maldición!'

_Prefiero la maldición, gracias._

'Katie…'

_Ooh, Alicia, me das **tanto** miedo. Pfft._

'Katie, si no juegas les voy a dar prácticas al amanecer por toda la semana'

_Maldito imbécil._

'Bien, Katie - Vas a besar a Oliver'

_Jaja, no, no lo haré._

'Dale, pues'

_Si, muy divertido chicos¿A quién me toca besar **realmente**?_

'Katie¿Me escuchaste? Tú y Oliver – ¡Apúrate!'

_Imposible._

'Katie, no es tan difícil, sólo inclínate, presiona tus labios contra los suyos y ¡listo!'

_Si, fácil decirlo Ange, no eres la que va a besar al escocés maniático._

'Oh ¡Por el amor de Dios, Katie!'

_Realmente... no... puedo... hacer... esto..._

'Katie... te damos hasta la de tres'

_Argh, odio cuando hacen eso_

'Uno...'

_¿Por qué se esta acercando de esa forma?_

'Dos...'

_Está bien, innegablemente, se esta acercando..._

'Tres...'

_Huele relativamente bien..._

'Whoo!'

_Oh, wow. Sabe relativamente bien también. Jeje._

'Ahí lo tienes¿ves? No era tan difícil'

_Nop... Supongo que no lo fue._

'Te toca girar, Kates'

_Ooh... Esta yendo, esta yendo est- oh._

'¿Otra vez Oliver?'

_Aparentemente_

'Aw¿Destinados entonces, Kates?'

_A veces odio a esos gemelos..._

'Dale entonces¡Apúrate!'

_Argh, Angelina, no puedo **esperar **a tu turno¡Juro que lo haré una agonía!_

'Vamos, Kates, no fui **tan** malo¿o sí?'

_No... De hecho, no. Pero nunca te lo diré._

'Uh, Katie¿Por qué no dices nada?'

_Cállate y bésame, idio- Wow, quizás la telepatía sí funciona..._

'Jaja, muchacha¡Mira por donde!'

_Si, si, suficiente con las bromas del escocés._

'Lo próximo que sabrás, ella estará usando una falda escocesa'

_Ja. Ja. Ja. Idiotas._

'Wow, y el sigue...'

_Sip, en eso esta._

'Debe ser que todo el orgullo escocés que tiene está mostrándose ahí.'

_Si así es el orgullo escocés, estoy dispuesta a ver más._

'¡Katie esta toda roja!'

_¿Lo estoy? Oh, bueno..._

'No ha dicho nada aún.'

_¿Y que? Digo¡No es que pueda decir nada cuando me están besando!_

'Lo se, es raro que esté tan callada'

_No es **tan** raro... ¿o sí?_

'Quizás está muy golpeada por Oli-bello como para decir algo...'

_Auch, se esta alejando._

'¿Saliste a la superficie por aire, Oliver?'

_Pensaría así después de ese pequeño episodio._

'Vaya beso fue ese'

_Si, en verdad lo fue..._

'Es una pena que Katie no vaya a decir nada al respecto'

_¿Ah?_

'Si, quizás no quiere que yo la bese'

_Nooo! Digo, si, si quiero que tu me beses!_

'Esta bien, Kates, no mas besos...'

'¡NO!'

_Oh no... Dije algo._

'¡JA!. ¡**Sabia** que eso te haría quebrantar tu ley del hielo!'

_Maldito imbécil._

'!Nos debes un galeón a cada uno!. ¡Ja!'

_Ugh. Estúpido escocés._

'Hagamos un trato'

_No, no quiero hacer tratos con el escocés idiota._

'Te dejo mi galeón si me dejas otro beso...'

_Ah, pero lo hace tan tentador._

'¿Trato hecho?'

_Pues..._

'Trato hecho'

_Fred y George **jamás** se van a cansar de molestar con esto..._

'Aw¡Mira aquí George!'

'¡Estoy viendo Fred!'

'Son nuestra querida Kit-Kat…'

'¡...Y nuestro Capitán Besucón!'

_Idiotas. _

* * *

_Notas de Autora:  
__En caso que no hayan leído uno de mis otros fics, 'In Love and War', eso del Capitán Besucón (Captain Snog-A-Lot en inglés) no es algo nuevo... pero viendo que la historia era de besos, pensé apropiado robar y usar.  
__Así que, ehm, básicamente, mi forma de escribir esta horrible por los momentos, así que se amable o brutalmente honesto - lo uno o lo otro¡Por favor deja un review!  
__Y prometo que cuando consiga algo mejor que escribir, borrare este conjunto de insultos a la lengua inglesa.  
__Se despide,  
__Ash xx_

_Notas de Traductora:  
__Tuve que hacer demasiadas modificaciones... Eso de 'Kit Kat the Kitty Cat' y 'Captain Snog-A-Lot' se perdió por completo. Al contrario que la autora, no creo que el fic sea un insulto a la lengua inglesa. Si saben inglés pásense por ahí: How to Break a Vow of Silence, de xx.just.a. contradiction.xx (sin espacios).  
__Los dejo aquí. ¡Un beso gigante!  
__Kay._


End file.
